


Broken Multiverse's

by KuroHy241



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by Harrish6, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHy241/pseuds/KuroHy241
Summary: There has always been harmony. Harmony in life, nature, and the AUs.The balance of destruction and creation has existed from the very start of the first AU.The creator and protector, Ink, has dedicated his life to protecting his creations. With the help of allies and friends, he was able to maintain balance from the few enemies at hand.Until he came along.The destroyer of AUs, Error, though a glitch himself, saw AUs as errors, and gladly shattered them with disgust.No one knew who he was, or where he came from. But within the first day of being sighted, he destroyed ten different AUs all on his own.Usually, it took much more power and LV to accomplish the destruction of worlds, but this new enemy managed to achieve it in a breeze.On that day forward, Ink vowed to take down the murderous glitch before he wiped all AUs from existence.He tried countless times to stop the havoc but always succeeded in failure but there was one thing for certain.He must put an end to this abomination's existence.And did!!!....Having no idea that truly, this was the beginning of the end, yet not the end of a beginning.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Broken Multiverse's

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [*Rewrite/New Version* Healing What Has Been Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978007) by [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6). 



Ink was still in shock. Everyone was in shock... the way error smiled when he falls. It like he has never been more happy to die than anyone else...

Everyone returned to the base. Some get over the shock quickly and started Celebrating about the death of the destroyer.

Screams of joy filled the base. 

_"WE DID IT!"_

Cheers were ringing out all around. Parties already being set up, parades being planned, the word already spreading.

The Destroyer of Universes, Error, is now dead and gone for good.

Many Monsters died for it. Many died in the plan. Many died before the plan.

But, now, it was all over.

Finally, they were all safe and sound. Or, at least, safer with the Destroyer gone for good. Nightmare and his gang were still an issue, Fresh was a very disturbing issue, but the main problem was finally gone.

So, why was it that ink couldn't find it in himself to smile and cheer as well?

He helped save the whole Multiverse. All the AUs and their copies.

So why did he feel no happiness? No glory? Nothing but an emptiness he didn't want to admit to. Only two emotions really sticking to him while he watched the celebration happening in front of him.

Besides emptiness, he felt _guilt_.

No, what he felt guilt over, he honestly had no idea.

With the Destroyer being gone for good and everything is fine? With everything starting to lookup?

\---

**10 hours later**

Screams of joy filled the base but quickly shut down with a loud scream of pain coming from their leader.

Dream looked horrified. Everyone watched as their creator screamed in pain, no one really knows what to do or help.

Then the screaming stopped and ink stood up shakily using his big brush to help him stand up. Dream tried to help him but stopped by the empty look on ink face his eyelights disappeard leaving an empty void sockets.

Then he spoke "24..."

Dream confused asked "what?"

Ink looked at dream with his empty eye sockets "24 AU'S ... been destroyed in less than a... minute..."

Everyone gasped! Questions and fears rise between them all. But all have the same Question...

Dream asked the obvious holding his breath "how!? We all just saw him jumping to void... no one could survive that..."

Ink with empty eyes sockets shocked as well "i ... i don't... i don't know..."

Fear consumed their tiny souls as they all pray for something someone to help them...

...

But the one who was doing the saving never come... he killed himself or... that what they think...

\---

All around the Multiverse, many started to cry and scream in confused pain. SOULS feeling like they were stabbed. Like something is lost to them. Something they might never get back. Something they might not have ever had. Yet, even with this pain, it will not stop there. Not with the war drums starting their beat unheard by nearly everyone.


End file.
